


Triple Play

by RussianHatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy always knew that Fred and George were the family pranksters, and he never held it against them. But he never knew that they would go this far but...maybe that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Play

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Fred and George laughed to themselves quietly as it was night. They were reminiscing about the old pranks that they used to do.

"Oh remember that one!" George said in an excited whisper

"Oh yea!" Fred grinned "Percy was completely soaked! And he chose to wear that white shirt that day too!"

George slightly began to blush "Y-yea...Hey Fred?"

"What, George?"

"I've been wondering...is it.." George was nervous though he was talking to Fred but he had to ask "Do you think it's wrong to love a family member?"

Fred got what George was talking about and blushed slightly as well. Their ears were a dark red color and it slightly tinted their cheeks too. Fred thought of a particular person and said

"Uh...No..I don't think so..why?" Fred looked at George with unconcealed curiosity.

"Well...I was just wondering." George looked up and away in a too obvious motion.

Fred raised an eyebrow then they both laughed. They grinned and shushed each other since it was night time.

"Come on, tell the truth." Fred poked George

"Hey! Okay, okay! I.." George's ears turned red in a blush again and he admitted "I like someone in our family."

Fred grinned, feeling unexpectedly relieved "Me too!..Maybe..do you think?"

"Probably, we are twins after all." George answered knowing what his twin was thinking.

"And we like the same things."

"Why do you like him?"

"I don't know..he is just"

"To cute?"

"Exactly! It's so fun to tease him too."

"To true!"

"So..you want to share?"

"Of course! But...how will we get him to be with us?"

"How else?!"

Fred and George snickered and said "Pranking!" at the same time.

"It will be a three step prank, yes?" George added

"Yes, now. Lets get plan."

The next day, Percy looked around hesitantly, poking his head out of his room. He sighed and pushed up his horn-rimmed glasses. He stood straight and slightly puffed out his chest.

He would not be scared in his own home...even if he had a good reason.

Percy walked out into the hallway, heading to the stairs. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the milk. Percy poured himself a glass and took a long drink, slightly closing his bright blue eyes. He sighed afterwards and almost choked as he saw the twins.

His fear and concern for himself grew as they just stared at him with wide grins.

"...What are you two looking at?" He asked wearily.

"Nothing~" they sing-songed then Fred grinned and said "We were just wondering-"

Then George came in "-where you have been all day?"

Percy hid his uncertainty and said "In my room...studying" he looked at them weirdly and quickly put the milk back. He slightly glared at them "Which you should be too if you ever want to get outstanding on all your N.E.W.T's"

They grinned wider and walked away not saying another thing.

Percy frowned and quickly looked around, fearing for his own being. He slowly began walking back to his room. He took one step out of the kitchen and suddenly blacked out.

The twins walked back over and grinned to each other. They picked Percy up, cradling him in their arms and walked upstairs.

Percy woke up later, not remembering when he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and could only see a blur. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved to grab his glasses, only to find that he couldn't.

"What?" he said to himself, trying to move his arms but something was wrapped around his wrists, pinning him to the bed. The same with his ankles as he tried to move them as well.

"H-hey!" he called out "Someone get me out of this!" Percy struggled hard though it was useless.

The door suddenly opened and Percy quickly looked. He could slightly make out the twins bodies and his eyes widened

"You two!? This is not funny you guys! Get me out of this!" He demanded, struggling again.

The twins snickered "Oh, you are to cute when you act all high and mighty." Fred said teasingly, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Absolutely ravishing" George wiggled his eyebrows then laughed, keeping his hands behind his back as well. They walked to Percy, setting the things they held down.

Percy looked almost vulnerable with the way he was trying to see and get free then he blushed brightly, the pink color spreading across his cheeks "W-what?! D-Don't say that!"

He glared at the boys, it seemed like he was starting to tear up. He could take the pranks, but this was to much. Percy couldn't take the ridicule that the twins were telling him now.

"Aw, our big brother is blushing George~" Fred grinned, climbing onto the bed

"Makes you want to just take him doesn't it?" George joined Fred on the bed.

They were both leaning over Percy, George on the right, Fred on the left.

Percy looked at the two, actually able to see them slightly, and was deeply confused "I'm not blushing!" he said defiantly then his eyes widened "W-what?! Take me? Take me where!?"

"Oh dear innocent brother-"

"We don't mean that kind of 'take'~"

"Then what could you possibly mean?!" Percy snapped, irritated. His eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back slightly, showing off his white teeth in a 'menacing' manner. Though he really just looked like a little puppy, trying to be intimidating.

"This." The twins said at the same time then Fred leaned down and kissed Percy deeply while George attached his lips to Percy's neck.

Percy gave a short scream of shock as his lips were devoured, his eyes closed tightly as he suddenly felt a fire start in the pit of his belly and he moaned on accident. His blush grew darker and he pulled at his binds. His body was reacting to the hot mouth on his neck and the eager one against his own mouth.

Fred and George smirked at hearing Percy moan. Then Fred pushed his tongue into his older brothers mouth and groaned. He kissed Percy harder, his tongue mapping out every little crevis of that tasty mouth. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting with a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Percy suddenly whimpered and squirmed as George bit down on his neck. He could hear his younger brother chuckle deeply then lick his pale neck

"You moan so prettily Percy..." George bit on Percy's slender neck again and sucked on the skin, intent on making a very dark mark.

"Our Pretty Percy" Fred grinned and licked Percy's lips before trying to kiss him again.

"N-no..." Percy moaned again and blush darkly once more, trying to get away though it was futile "W-why are you doing this?...I..I am your brother!" he panted softly, tilting his head back as if that would help him.

Fred changed his direction and attacked the other side of Percy's neck, biting, sucking, making his own dark mark as Percy whimpered again.

"Because we like you...a lot" George was the one to answer, placing his large hand on Percy's cheek "We love you more then we should...and we want to show you that our love is not foul like most would say." at the last part, George looked irritated for a moment before smiling gently at Percy.

"B-but...you..you and Fred...why..." Percy began to tear up, not knowing what to think. Was this a joke gone to far or if they were actually telling the truth. His pretty lips trembled "If you are telling me the truth then why did you always torment me!" he was close to shouting, his eyes getting wetter.

George and Fred panicked, their hearts squeezing slightly as they saw a tear fall from their older brothers eye.

"No no! Don't cry, please!" They said together, both raising their hands to wipe away the tear.

"I'm not crying!" Percy said quickly, turning his head away. His breath caught in his throat as he was kissed again but this time by George.

This kiss was different, almost desperate. He couldn't help but to feel sorrow. Percy calmed down and relaxed slightly as he remembered that this was still his younger brother, sure, they were both irritating and he didn't know what he did to deserve being pranked all the time but he still cared for them deeply.

George had to force himself to pull away from Percy's addictive lips. He looked at Percy, still a little panicked and felt relived when he saw that Percy was no longer crying. The twins shared a feeling a relief.

Percy sighed feeling tired suddenly "Alright...can you untie me now?...I won't tell mother about this prank, okay?" he tried to give them an easy smile.

Fred and George gave Percy a confused look before Fred spoke up "This isn't a prank, Percy."

"We really do love you"

"Really really love you."

"As to why we picked on you..."

"I guess you could call us.."

"Pigtail pullers" They both had the decency to blush and look down. Then they were distracted by Percy's slender and creamy looking body. The skin was just teasing them into have a taste, and those pink nipples begged for their attention. They licked their lips at the same time then leaned down.

Percy blinked, surprised as he heard his brothers speak "Pigtail pullers?" he echoed quietly with a confused tone. He knew what the word meant but...his brothers were doing that to him? They didn't hate him...they had a crush on him?

"but...but that still doesn't excuse the fact that we are brothers and that this is incest." Percy tried to explain calmly, not noticing that the twins weren't even paying attention to him. He blushed brightly

"I mean...I guess I appreciate that you two have these...feelings for me. You two are very handsome...but like I said! I am your brother, and I think you should find someone much more suited to be your partner-ah~!" Percy suddenly moaned as his nipples were licked then sucked on.

"W-wait! What..what are you two?!" Percy cut himself off and bit his lip, whimpering. He closed his eyes tightly, arching against the twins lips, not being able to help himself. He gasped in pleasure as the sucking got harder and couldn't help but to tremble.

Fred reached down and touched Percy's groin softly, getting the slight man to cry out. He grinned, feeling proud and wrapped his long fingers around the slender erected member.

"P-please.." Percy stuttered, trembling harder.

George ran his own hand under Percy and down his back, cupping Percy's soft ass cheek. He kneaded it and grinned.

"Please what?" He said as his fingers dipped into the crack of Percy's backside. George licked the pink colored nipple again and rubbed Percy's entrance, slightly putting pressure on it as well.

Percy's eyes widened and he arched again, pleasure racing through his body. He moaned and gripped the rope that bound him to the bed.

"W-wait, y-your fingers?!" He gasped and his toes curled slightly then he moaned loudly as Fred rubbed his member harder "F-Fred...G-George~" Percy whimpered.

Fred and George looked up at Percy, their eyes shadowed and darkened with lust

"Sorry Perce..." George began and reached into the drawer next to the bed.

"But I don't think we can stop anymore." Fred finished as George pulled out the lube they stashed there earlier.

"Stop?" Percy panted then blushed, just remembering that he had been struggling earlier "Oh. wait! That's right, stop this, this instant! We are sibling's..this is wro-!"

"Don't say it!" They shouted at the same time.

Percy stared at his brothers with wide eyes. His heart pounded in his chest and squeezed at the same time from their expressions. They looked angry and desperate yet loving and full of hope at the same time. He swallowed back saliva and listen to them speak.

"Please Percy..."

"Don't say it."

"We love you!...we love you so much. Please...can't you accept us?" They pleaded, pressing their foreheads against Percy's chest.

Percy felt his heart ache but...

"Why me..?" he had to ask.

"You're smart...you're nice" Fred started

"Loving and caring" George continued

"Beautiful and courageous"

"Gorgeous and forgiving"

"Sexy and loyal"

"Very, very sexy..." they said together, looking at Percy hotly.

With each thing the twins said, Percy blushed and the blush would grow brighter and brighter.

"Alright stupid! B-be quiet!" He couldn't look at them any more.

Fred and George grinned, taking Percy's reaction and words as an acceptance. George leaned forward and kissed Percy deeply, pushing his tongue inside of Percy's tasty mouth. Percy's mouth felt so soft against his and tasted of apples, he just couldn't get enough.

Fred kissed his neck, sometimes biting down on the tender flesh hard enough to bruise, leaving love-bites and possessive marks on his brother. He slid his hands down Percy's legs, cupping the back of his knees, lifting his legs as far as the rope would allow.

"Look at you all spread out for us...delicious.." Fred said in an eager manner.

George let his hands wander down Percy's body until he was gripping Percy's ass tightly, causing his older brother to mewl cutely, making the twins laugh.

"You are so cute..." George whispered into Percy's ear before nipping it.

"I'm not cute" Percy said, blushing hotly then arched up, moaning.

George pressed a finger inside his older brother, then another. He stretched him slowly, scissoring him, making sure that Percy would be prepared for something much larger. His cock throbbed as Percy moaned in pleasure instead of pain then he grinned

"Have you done this before, Perce~?" George grinned teasingly

"W-what! No, n-never!" Percy denied hastily then mewled as George pressed his fingers deeper inside his body "More" the small read head moaned "More, please...!"

"You want our cocks now Perce?" Fred chuckled, pushing his member against Percy's ass.

"Please..." Percy said, mind going fuzzy with want "I need you inside of me, please..." he whimpered.

The twins groaned and George got under Percy, the length of the rope allowing him. He slowly pushed his erected member into Percy, growling deep in his throat as he did so.

Percy made a sound somewhere between a moan, a whimper and a mewl, still sounding so cute. George pushed deeper into the tight warmth of Percy's ass. He could barely wait for his older brother to adjust before he thrust completely into the slender body. He groaned satisfied once he was seated balls-deep inside the burning heat.

"A-ah~..s-so full..." Percy gasped in pleasure, his toe's curling.

George nodded mindlessly, too consumed by the tight feeling around his member. He let his hand travel went to the tightly stretched hole and slide one finger in beside his cock, loosening the tense muscles more while the one twin thrust in and out of the formerly virgin ass.

"W-What?" Percy could barely said as he moaned, almost drooling from the feeling of the cock moving inside him.

"He is making room for me" Fred grinned before kissing Percy deeply.

Percy wanted to refuse, to say that it wasn't possible but the denial was proven wrong when Fred slid his cock in right next to George's. Percy groaned in pained pleasure as he was stretched beyond limit. Fred pushed in slowly and George stopped thrusting completely so he wouldn't hurt his brother

"T-to full" Percy whimpered, tearing up.

"Shh shh, don't cry" Fred hissed at the feeling but tried to comfort his older yet smaller brother.

"It'll get better, I swear." George groaned then grabbed Percy's waning member, stroking it to hardness again, causing him to gasp and moan.

Once both were seated balls-deep inside Percy, they forced themselves to stop, waiting for Percy to give them the okay.

Percy panted hard once the pain was barely a throb. He wiggled his hips experimentally and whimpered lowly as a shock of pleasure raced up his spine.

"Ah! M-move! Please move!" Percy pulled at his ropes, begging the twins to comply.

Percy moved as mush as he could and kissed Fred harshly, making the said twin groan. Both men started to move at the same time, making Percy cry out in pleasure. He felt like he could barely breathe as Fred and George thrust hard and heatedly into him, their movement jerky and fast. They were controlled by lust, pleasure and passion.

The twins gripped Percy as they pounded ever harder and faster into their brother, making the bed squeak and strain.

"Yes, yes!" George groaned, his nails digging into Percy's thighs, as he pressed his head against Percy's back.

"So tight, so good, fuck! Percy!" Fred growled into Percy's shoulder, his hands gripping Percy's hips tight enough to leave bruises.

To much, it was to much for Percy to take. He silently screamed as he was the first one to cum. His body tensed as he did so, causing his muscles to clamp down on the cocks inside him.

It was too much for the twins as well, the tightness overwhelming. They shouted against Percy's skin, cumming deep inside their delicate brother. They rode their orgasms out, thrusting and filling the boy with their seed until they could no more.

They panted hard in sync and George was he first to slowly pull out of Percy. He pressed kisses against Percy's slick skin and gently rubbed the boys hips and waist.

Fred pulled out afterwards and reached up, slowly untying Percy from the head board then reached to untie his feet.

Percy moved slowly to his side, feeling incredibly tired and relaxed. He almost fell asleep when he heard Fred speak

"So...can we have you as our lover, Perce?" Fred asked slowly, nervous

"We will treat you right." George added quickly, nervous as well.

Percy looked at them, just barely able to actually see them, then sighed "...just no more pranking me okay?..." he slightly smiled then giggled as he heard the two whoop for joy.

"We love you Perce!" They said at the same time, hugging and kissing on their favorite brother, their new lover.


End file.
